


when we cry, we cry together (like it was meant to be)

by SoniDragon



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Henry is stressed, Hurt/Comfort, They're so sweet it hurts, a little bit, i'm just soft for them ok, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniDragon/pseuds/SoniDragon
Summary: It started soon after they pulled him from the rubble.He assumed it was caused in part by the stress of not knowing if he’d lost them; the hole in his heart in the moment he thought they were gone and there was nothing he could have done to stop it, because he was stuck miles above Swellview on a runaway blimp.Then, the next thing he knows he’s in their arms again, and he might not be sure how he’s alive but there’s one thing he is certain of— that he never wants to let them go.(or: I just stick the first few sentences as a summary and call it a day)
Relationships: Henry Hart & Piper Hart, Jasper Dunlop/Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Danger





	when we cry, we cry together (like it was meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Man, I haven't written anything in ages... I'm extremely rusty so sorry if some parts sound a little clunky. I'm just soft for them and needed to get some thoughts out <3
> 
> I spent maybe two seconds editing this, I just wrote it and want to post it before I start hating it heh :)  
> (the title is from the song Growing Old on Bleecker Street by AJR!)

It started soon after they pulled him from the rubble. 

He assumed it was caused in part by the stress of not knowing if he’d lost them; the hole in his heart in the moment he thought they were gone and there was nothing he could have done to stop it, because he was stuck miles above Swellview on a runaway blimp. 

Then, the next thing he knows he’s in their arms again, and he might not be sure how he’s alive but there’s one thing he is certain of— that he never wants to let them go. 

Maybe it’s about the way he notices Charlotte’s eyes sparkle under the sunrise that drifts over them as they walk down the mountain. Or how Jasper’s big smile seems to wash off all the fears he’d felt the night before. Or how he feels at _home_ with them, even as they take in the sight of their destroyed base, knowing that everything would never be the same. 

He figures it out sometime after that. 

He knows it as they stumble into his house just to see another place that was destroyed by Drex. And he knows it as they help him up the broken stairs and then leave him to rest on his bed. And he knows it when they give him one last hug, before the room becomes empty and feels colder than before. 

_I’m so tired,_ Henry realizes as he stares at the ceiling. Though, he just can’t seem to fall asleep. His heart’s still beating fast, the adrenaline of the day’s events still rushing through his veins. Earlier, there was nothing he wanted to do more than fall asleep in a warm, cozy bed. But now that he was there it wasn’t warm, or cozy, and his bedroom only felt strange and darker than he’d ever noticed it being. It had an odd stench as well, a musty smell from the cavemen that his parents had tried to mask with loads of cleaning spray and candles. 

The air felt heavy, his chest felt heavy, everything felt wrong. He missed Charlotte and Jasper. He knows they left to give him some space and well-needed rest, but he couldn’t help but want them back. They were his friends, his family, and he wanted nothing more than to find them, then fall asleep with them there next to him. 

Wait. 

Henry’s breath hitched, his gaze focused above him. If he looked at it for too long, he could almost see the flickering of stars in the black, a million miles away. Though he knew it was only in his head. 

It was _all_ in his head— the quick glances and soft touches he’d been thinking about. It was impossible for them to feel the same. _Right?_

 _I can’t lose them,_ he thought. _I’ll just- I’ll have to hide it. How I feel. They won’t notice anything different and we can continue the same as it’s always been._ Then they would graduate and the three of them could go their separate ways without anyone ever finding out the truth.

For a while, Henry’s plan worked. He tried to avoid close interactions with his friends that could be perceived as anything more than friendship while still bickering and talking with them as usual. Charlotte would sometimes give him a strange look when he moved away quickly if she hugged him; Jasper looked a little hurt when Henry changed the subject when he asked how he looked in his new crop top. 

Each day, Henry would go home covered in a layer of dust from the team’s work trying to find anything that survived in Junk-n-Stuff. His mind would wander to every time during the day he made an absolute fool of himself— every time he thought, for even a moment, that Charlotte and Jasper suspected something was wrong with him. 

“Aahh!” 

The blonde looked down to see he’d crashed into Piper amidst his thoughts. She leaned down to pick her phone up from the floor, and Henry lifted his arms in surrender as she moved past him. 

“Sorry, Pipes,” he mumbled. And, when he didn’t hear her footsteps walking away; “I wasn’t paying attention.” He turned around to see her staring at him looking like she was from a tv show having trouble staying connected to the internet. 

“You know,” she said at last, left hand pointing towards him accusingly. She wore the same outfit as the day she’d discovered Henry’s secret identity, red shirt with a striped one over it, only without the red headband. “You’ve been acting weird ever since the blimp crash. Sure you didn’t hit your head?” She lifted her eyebrows in the sort of _you’re-acting-suspicious-and-I-want-you-to-tell-me-why_ way. 

Henry stood in silence for a moment. 

“Wh- _What?_ Me? Hit my head? No, nope. Definitely not. My head is perfectly fine.” He took a few steps backwards toward the stairs his dad had “attempted” to fix, and almost tripped over himself. 

“Okay, then why are you acting weird?” 

“I’m not.” 

“You just—” 

  
“I’m fine, okay Piper? Just gonna… go upstairs.. and shower,” he pointed a thumb over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. 

・🝰・

“Okay, Hen, we’ve gotta— talk.” Henry jumped as he heard the muffled voice of Charlotte, presumably from downstairs. She must have realized he wasn’t there. 

“Aw man, I really thought that’d work!” And there was Jasper. Then the slam of a door.

Henry heard his sister tell them he was upstairs before he jumped up, hissed a _shit_ under his breath, and ran to his room wrapped in a towel. He quickly changed into a dark blue flannel and black jeans. His hair was still damp, but that didn’t really matter. It was Charlotte and Jasper, after all. 

There was a knock on his door and he breathed out a “yeah?” His best friends came running in. Henry stares at them and gulps, trying to steady his breaths. He knew what was coming. 

“Hey. We need to talk about something.” 

“Yeah,” Jasper steps closer, “Are you doing okay? You’ve been acting strange lately.” 

“No, I- I’m good. I’m cool. As good as I’ll ever be after getting crushed by a blimp.” He takes a few steps backwards as he spoke, reaching behind him for the platform where his grey couch sat. 

A hint of concern flashes in Charlotte’s eyes. “You can’t hide things from your _best friends_ , Henry. We know there’s something you’re not telling us.” 

“What? I’m fine, guys. Just- stop interrogating me.” He holds a defensive hand up in Charlotte’s direction. 

“We’re not interrogating you,” says Jasper, taking a step forward. The dusk sunlight lights up the boy’s creamy brown hair, illuminates the amber sparks in his eyes. “We only want you to tell us what’s going on. We could help with whatever it is.” 

“No, you really couldn’t!” Henry moves around Jasper to the other side of the room. “Look, can you guys just leave me alone?” His voice holds a sting of annoyance to it. 

“What? Henry, come on, you can trust us!” Charlotte almost shouts, but more worry bleeds through. 

“I know, but that’s not—” 

“Yeah, we won’t tell anyone,” Jasper moves his hands out in front of him to accentuate his point. 

Henry squeezes his eyes shut, jaw knit tightly. “That’s not the point!” 

The room fell silent, his friends exchanging a strained glance. 

He blinks a few times before continuing, “You guys don’t get it. I don’t care if you tell all of Swellview, that isn’t the problem!” The blonde hesitates for a moment, stammering under his breath. “Fine. I have been hiding something from you, okay?” 

“Well we know that!” Charlotte yells— they all got caught up in the yelling. She continues, softening a little as she noticed the almost frightened look on Henry’s face, “What we want to know is _why_.” 

“And what it is,” Jasper mumbles. 

“That’s what I can’t tell you!” Henry freezes and steps back against the door. His outstretched hand begins to shake a little, breath quickening. The hero shrinks in on himself, turning away from the two. “I _can’t_ \- I just- can’t…” He pulls his hands to his face with a quiet sob, sliding down the door to the ground. 

“hey,” Charlotte says, putting a hand on Henry’s forearm. 

“Hen, it’s okay,” Jasper whispers, coming up behind Charlotte, each of them grasping one of Henry’s hands and gently pulling them away from his face. He looks up at them with teary eyes and hair pointed in all directions, strands falling over the left side of his face. 

Next they’re hugging, and two sets of arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Henry flinches for a moment, though _(fuck)_ he can’t help but warm into it.

“I love you guys,” he mumbles ever so quietly. He buries his forehead into Charlotte’s shoulder, . earning a mild whiff of cherries and a little bit of the earthy ruins of Junk n’ Stuff(though that place had began to feel more like home than his actual home ever had, so he welcomed it). 

He only hears a stifled chuckle, then, “Yeah, we love you too.” 

_No._ Henry pulls away, wiping the tears off his face. “No, you don’t get it. I—” He takes a moment’s pause. Charlotte’s eyes met his, patient with a sparkle of sadness. Her dark curls were illuminated with an outline of sunlight. Jasper’s expression was similar; caring and full of anxiety. Only fear is evident in Henry’s own. _What if this is the last time I see them?_

“I _love_ you. Both of you. And I don’t,” he sniffles, “I don’t know how to get rid of it or make my fucking heart just _stop_ feeling like this, you know?” He feels a wet streak down his cheek again. Someone squeezes his hands.

“I mean, I almost lost you. Back on the blimp, and, and the Man Caves were exploding, I didn’t know if you both had gotten out in time. And then when you found me again, and we all hugged and it just felt _right_ in that moment, but now I’m having these feelings and it just… won’t go away, so I tried distancing myself from you. But that just made me want to be with you more, and want to hold your hands, and be with you all the time, and hug you, and k—” 

He stops short when Charlotte presses her lips to his forehead, Jasper hugging him tightly from behind, like a koala. His face rests on Henry’s right shoulder. His shirt feels wet; he’s unsure if it’s Jasper’s tears or his own. 

“I told you, Hen,” Jasper whispers. Charlotte wipes a tear off his cheek with a gentle hand, slightly rough from the days of searching through rubble. 

“We love you,” she finishes. He glances up to a smile, soft and quick as the final minutes of sunset cast a warm glow over the room. 

The blonde looks at her, mouth agape, then twists his head as much as he can to see Jasper. His hands loosen their hold around Henry’s waist a little so their eyes can meet, and the boy smiles and gives a little nod. 

“You both-” 

Then he laughs. The shock quickly turns into a smile as he cries again, only this time they are happy tears. He could barely believe it. _They like me back._

While wrapping an arm around Charlotte’s back and trying to reach around himself to Jasper, he loses his balance, sending the three of them to the ground. Henry lifts himself up with an elbow resting against the floor. His gaze meets Charlotte, who’s lying half over him and half on Jasper. 

He sniffles. The smile was starting to cause his cheeks to ache a little. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” 

Jasper laughs(light and sweet, Henry’s heart flutters a moment) and squeezes his hand. Charlotte’s too. She puts her forehead against the superhero’s chest then looks up with a wide smile, eyes alight with amusement. 

“Yes, Hen. Just a bit,” she says. Her free hand finds his, and their fingers intertwine. He chuckles, teeth chewing the inside of his lip a little amidst a crooked smile. 

He realizes that maybe he shouldn’t have been so scared to tell them how he felt. He should’ve known; after all, they’d always been there for each other, even when they were kids and didn’t know what love meant. And they would continue to be there, just the three of them through whatever challenges they’d face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end things, alright. Anyway I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and kudos if you did, thanks so much for reading! <33


End file.
